


(Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear

by charleybradburies



Series: Angela Montenegro Appreciation Week 2015 [7]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Related, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hotels, Innuendo, Male-Female Friendship, On the Run, POV Bisexual Character, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, References to Canon, Roommates, Sharing a Room, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>ANGELA WEEK PROMPT: DAY SEVEN: FREE DAY</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"Run your fingers through my hair and cuddle me real tight, let me be your teddy bear: I don't want to be a tiger, 'cause tigers play too rough; I don't want to be a lion, 'cause lions ain't the kind you love enough."</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	(Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> A) Written for the seventh and final day of [Angela Montenegro Appreciation Week 2015.](http://angelaweek2015.tumblr.com)
> 
> B) Quote in the summary and this work's title are from the ZZ Top song (Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear.
> 
> C) This is an AU as though they met by being roommates in their mid/late 20s, and then stuff similar to when when Brennan was canonically accused of murder happened as well as the Pelant situation - and now they're on the run because of her being accused. The details aren't really necessary to understand this little exchange, though.
> 
> D) There are two Angela quotes in the work below: "I kind of have a thing for chaos," and "I can spit with deadly accuracy."
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, other suggestions, etc., are accepted with gratitude and open arms! It's been a lovely week and everyone who participated has my love!!  
> xx

“I kind of have a thing for chaos,” she’d said. Perhaps that had been an understatement. Or an overstatement. Either way, becoming a fugitive of the law with her roommate-and-maybe-lover wasn’t exactly what Angela had meant when she’d said chaos.

_First time for everything._

“I swear to _God,_ if I see you taking that gun out _one_ more time,” she growls at Brennan’s Army friend.

“I’m sorry, did someone forget to mention that we’re running from a murderer?” he snaps back at her, and Brennan steps into the middle of the motel room to interrupt them.

“You’re not actually on the run, Booth. No one’s after you, you’re free to go, if you feel so unsafe as to need your gun on your person at all times.”

Though the look he then sends at Brennan is almost a glare, he seems to be weighing his options.

“No. You need someone who can protect you.”

“Angela and I are perfectly capable of -" Brennan snaps with sharp offense.

“Not if the people you think did this actually did. Someone comes after you, you need someone with military experience. _I’m_ not going anywhere, Bones.”

Brennan gives no reply, although her hands do go to her hips and she takes a deep breath before she turns her head towards the bed that Angela’s laid down on. 

“And Angela, if you -"

“Not a _chance,_ sweetie.”

“No one’s after _you,_ either. The last thing I need is someone else I care about getting caught up in this,” Brennan says, her voice weakening even as she tries to be assertive.

“I’m _already_ caught up in this, Brennan. And the _first_ thing you need is to be with people who care. Who care about you, about your well-being, about your innocence. And no, I don’t doubt that Major Martial Law over there could shoot someone’s balls off if they came after you, but _I_ can spit with deadly accuracy.”

Brennan’s expression lightens, the slightest flush of pink coming into her cheeks. She doesn’t respond for a moment; a series of quick glances towards Army boy tell Angela that Booth is curious, and almost…amused, at the situation, even with some of his anxiety lingering.

“That…may come in handy,” Brennan eventually says, and Angela has the feeling she’s not talking about self-defense.


End file.
